When the Ships are Swapped
by toukachaaan
Summary: A calm and composed Natsu? A fearless Lucy? A not-so cold Gray? A non-conservative Juvia? A tsundere Gajeel? A straightforward Levy? A shy bookworm Erza? A long-haired Jellal with piercings? What's with this world! / wherein their personalities are swapped among one another. Nalu. Gruvia. Gale. Jerza. [CRACK FIC!]


It was just a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild, and, well, by normal, it meant these...

"Natsu! Stop stuffing your mouth with food while you're talking to someone!" Lucy hissed, clearly annoyed with Natsu. Happy chimed along with her and the pink haired dragon slayer only grunted.

"Ha. That's because flame brain here doesn't have manners," Gray interrupted, standing from the stool and getting ready to fight Natsu with whatever retort he might say.

"Yeah right. Like you're one to talk!" Natsu snapped, and Gray looked confused for a second. It was then a drunk Cana by the side shouted at him, "Gray, your clothes!" that he realized his shirt indeed was gone.

"When did that happen?!" he shouted, frustrated that he had lost one of his clothes again. "Don't worry, Gray-sama, Juvia has it!" a familiar blue haired mage peeked from behind the pillars and showed Gray his very own clothes, sniffing it to her pleasure. Gray's eyes widened, both in embarrassment and in annoyance.

"Give them back!"

"Of course Juvia will, she's just holding it for now,"

"Hey Gray! Don't ignore me! Let's fight!"

"Natsu! I said no talking while your mouth is full!"

"Jesus, it's not been an hour since I came here and it's already fucking noisy," Gajeel spoke, his voice as harsh as ever, and Levy only shrugged by his side, still engrossed with a book. "Can't you stop reading?" he said, seemingly annoyed.

"No, but what do you need?" Levy spoke politely, her voice still kind. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and took the book from her hands. An incredibly pissed Levy welcomed him.

"Woah there, shrimp, don't look at me like that. I'm not used to it." Gajeel snorted, as if telling Levy how that look didn't suit her character. Levy gritted her teeth, "give my book back, Gajeel."

Gajeel only stood up, the book still in his hand. "Nope." Levy wanted to strangle the life out of him, but she was a good person, so she asked politely again, only to be declined. "I'll give it back, only if you can reach me." he teased, raising the book in his hands. Levy stomped his feet in annoyance, "Gajeel!" making the said dragon slayer step backwards, until he got caught up between two other mages who seemed to be engrossed in fighting.

"Get out of my sight, Gajeel!" Gray shouted, annoyed that he had blocked him from hitting Natsu on the face. "You wanna join the fight, metal head?" Natsu pushed Gajeel by his shoulder and smirked. The iron dragon slayer was irritated with how the two spoke with him, but he was more annoyed that Natsu just pushed him by the shoulders like that. Of course, being the prideful asshole he is, he won't back down without a fight. He needed revenge. And he was getting it.

"You motherfuckers––"

"Just try me! Ice make–"

"Shut up! I will win! Roar of the fire–"

"Yes, Gray-sama! Go get them! Juvia's rooting for you!"

"Gajeel, my book! Give it back!"

"Natsu, swallow your food first! And don't freaking fight!"

A loud crashing was heard from the guild and it only dissolved a few minutes later, when two figures entered the guild. It takes a lot to shut the three of them up (and the three girls who reacted about the fight differently: one cheering, one depressed, and one furious) and everyone in the guild knew that whoever made them stop must've only been the presence of one person.

In the door of the guild, Erza Scarlet and Jellal walked inside, the former sporting a stern look on her face, like she was scowling with her guildmates, while Jellal wore only a blank face.

"What do you imbeciles think you're doing?"

"H-Hey, Erza." Natsu stuttered as he awkwardly placed his hands on both Gray's and Gajeel's shoulders. Gray plastered a fake smile, "Y-yo!" while Gajeel just kept his smug look at the side.

"We were... we were just p-playing. Yeah, p-playing with each other... like kids... and b-best friends..." Gray laughed awkwardly, his fingers fidgeting underneath that facade. Erza nodded in confusion and looked at Gajeel. "Why are you holding a book?"

This time, Natsu cleared his throat. He was definitely not letting Erza know that Gajeel bullied Levy––well, bully was an overstatement, but there is just no way they were gonna let Erza get mad right now. Gajeel looked at his fellow dragon slayer, confused, but let him take over.

"Ah, y-you see, Erza... Um... Gajeel was just, just, yeah! That's right! Gajeel was mustering up his courage to confess to Levy by giving her that book!" Natsu grinned widely, all of his teeth showing, as everyone had their mouths agape. They certainly did not expect that. Even Erza didn't.

"R-Really?!" Erza was turning into all shades of red, searching for Levy's eyes that seemed to be much redder than hers. Lucy stared at her best friend in awe and wanted to ask if that was true, but Levy was as sturdy as a stone and just froze.

"O-oi, Salamander, what're you–" Gajeel's voice was cut off when Gray threw his hands on the iron dragon slayer's shoulders, giving it a very tight squeeze. Gray then eyed Natsu and nodded to him, "Yeah, yeah, Erza. He's been consulting about that with us. He's even asking for confession tips, _like we know anything_ ," Gray muttered the last line under his breath.

Gajeel was undoubtedly confused. Yes, he might have mentioned the bookworm far more than a lot of times with those guys, but never did he mention that he was gonna confess right here, right now. Hell, the book doesn't even have anything to do with it! He scratched the back of his head as he glared at Natsu and Gray who were handling this like professionals.

"Oh, okay," Erza breathed, her face getting back to its normal color by now, though it still had a blush on her cheeks. "Wish you luck then." she spoke, getting ready to walk away, but Jellal caught her by the hand. "Erza. You have something to say to them. Don't get carried away."

Erza cleared her throat, clearly taken aback, and nodded. She stared at the hand covering hers, Jellal's warm hand, and was about to intertwine it, when he removed it from her grasp, completely pulling away. He even took a few steps away from her, as if she was some poisonous fruit. Erza sighed, understanding Jellal's insecurities yet again.

"Levy, I do not mean to ruin this romantic moment with you and Gajeel, but I really need to ask you of something important." Erza eyed the people she needed for this. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Jellal, and herself. These people nodded (Levy was about to protest but Lucy stopped her) and Lucy was about to ask, when Jellal spoke, facing them with a stoic face.

"Listen. We need as much help as we can get searching for a book in the library. At first, we only thought of Lucy and Levy, but we realized we could get more people to find it easily. We need to decipher what's inside this book."

"But why did it have to be us? It could be Cana or Mira or someone," Natsu asked, and Erza sighed. "Because we have found some information regarding the book, and it contains..." she paused for a bit, " _dragon slayers_ ," which automatically meant Natsu and Gajeel. " _Elements of magic_ ," Erza's eyes traveled to Juvia's, since her magic was in the four important elements, "and, it also had to do with the _Milkovich family_ ," then, her eyes stopped with Gray.

"I am involved because I'm still deeply concerned with Ultear, and how her surname was related with this. Also, I didn't get how dragon slayers and the elements of magic were mixed." Jellal said, his eyes weirded out, but still kept a stoic face; Jellal needs credit for staying serious all the damn time.

"I'm in," Natsu said, and it wasn't long that the others agreed on it too. They all went their way to the storage room, completely unaware of where the book might lead them.

Two hours later, Natsu was already exhausted and lying on the floor, Gajeel was staring at them with half lidded eyes, Gray looked bored and stripped off of his shirt, the rest of the girls still looking, while Jellal just assisted them as much as he could.

"What now?" Gajeel yawned, he wanted a good sleep. And not on this stocked library–he didn't want the smell of books. His nose scrunched up a bit when he saw Levy turn their way as she held one book by her hands. They both decided (internally) to forget what happened at the guild earlier, and focus on the more important and urgent stuff instead.

"I think this can decipher the meaning!" the bluenette spoke, her eyes wandering around the book, carefully interpreting the words written there and translating it as fast as she could. Jellal heaved a breath, and Natsu stood up from his previous position. "What is it?" Erza asked, wanting to know exactly what it was.

"Right. Here it goes: _This book will give you an entirely different experience, contrasting the things the way they are now, and can only work with people who have hesitations in their lives. If you wish to cast the spell, say these words aloud–_ – wait what?!" Levy's face was beyond shocked as the book gave them, and the surroundings a very bright light.

"What's happening here?" Gray asked, walking nearer to the group to check. "Juvia doesn't know, but Levy-san said something about a spell!" Juvia covered her eyes, slightly uncomfortable with the amount of light blinding them.

Lucy shouted, "What does that have to do with dragon slayers?! And elements? And Milkovich?" but nobody had an answer. They all got down when a force took over them, all feeling groggy and dizzy as the light that shone from the book transported them to god-knows-where.

It wasn't more than mere minutes when they all slowly sat up one by one, Erza being the first one, and Natsu being the last. "Ouch. What happened?" their eyes roamed around the area, but it was pretty much the same. They were still in the storage room– in the library, and it didn't look any different.

"What was that light about," Gajeel grunted, massaging the back of his head that felt a little sore because of earlier. The others shrugged. "Maybe we could get answers from the guild." Juvia spoke, and they agreed, although nobody spoke.

Walking outside, they were all startled when a kissing figure welcomed them, and Erza almost fainted when she realized who they were. "M-M-Mira?!" Mirajane pulled apart and smiled at her, a smile of a she-devil and not her usual angelic ones, though her smile was a bit drunk– probably in his kisses.

"What–how–since when, Laxus?!" Natsu couldn't believe what he just saw. It was like he'd seen a ghost! Laxus just annoyingly looked at Natsu and raised an eyebrow, not wanting to answer them and just continue kissing the girl before him. The other girls were blushing very deeply, as Gajeel and Gray sported a shocked look, but didn't dwell much into it. They let the others do the talking. Jellal, too, was indifferent.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about, Erza? And where is your headband?" Mira asked, and Erza was about to retort when a drunk Cana approached them, a beautiful smile plastered on her face. Mirajane and Laxus left from their vision, probably to continue what was abrupted rudely earlier.

"I didn't know they were in a relationship." Everyone except Jellal gulped. _And since when did Mira come back to being aggressive? I thought she had changed for good._ Erza just shook her head and looked for more familiar people in the guild. There weren't many, but they spotted a familiar brown haired girl heading their way, looking tipsy as ever.

Gray's face lightened up when he saw his close friend. "Hey Cana, what's going on here?" to which Cana just shrugged, "Dunno. I don't see anything wrong, aside from your appearances. Juvia, why aren't your hair in _pigtails_?" she shot Juvia a look, and then turned to Levy, "since when did you get so _small_?" and then finally, to Jellal, "where are your _piercings_?!"

After noticing that they won't answer, Cana just yawned and walked past them. "I must be seeing things, oh my god," she chuckled and headed straight to the bar, to probably drink some more. _Did she honestly think she was hallucinating?_ Lucy wanted to facepalm.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gajeel's potty mouth spoke, only for it to be drowned by a crash on the door of the guild, meaning somebody must've opened it. Harshly. They all went beside the storage room, before anyone else could notice them, since they figured something must be wrong and they need to talk about it. Before they do so, a strange view welcomed them.

They almost couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the figures entering the guild, all dressed and styled very differently, but there was no mistaking it. The face, the voice, everything screamed about them. It's them. And they're so much different.

" _Gray_! I told you to stop crashing into my bed in the middle of the night!" Juvia, a very non-conservative, non-demure dressed Juvia, spoke. She was wearing only a tank top and shorts that flaunted her long beautiful legs. Her blue hair was in pigtails as she talked about how annoyed she was with Gray. Gray, on the other hand, just laughed his ass off, "You should've seen your face when you saw me beneath your covers! So funny, Juvia!"

"Shut up, Gray!" Juvia spoke before storming inside, frustration evident.

"Ju-chan!" her eyes lingered to the new figure from outside, and the red headed woman ran after her, a bit sad. "What happened, _Erza_? Did Jellal make fun of you again? Anyways, Gray was so annoying!" she ranted to her friend, who gave her an understanding expression.

Erza still had her stunning red hair, but seemed like it was cut off and a bit messy, only fixed by a headband resting on the top of her head. Not to mention, this Erza looked small and harmless! Her eyes weren't showing a scowl or a stern look either. She was pretty calm yet somehow distressed.

"Yes, in fact he took my book again! I was just reading some stuff abou––" Erza was cut off when Jellal, a very weird-looking long haired Jellal, with piercings and a smug look in his face, came rushing to the guild. " _Gihi._ What's up, shrimp? Seeking help from mommy?" he mocked, teasing both Erza and Juvia. Erza stomped on her feet and rearranged her headband, " _Jellal!_ Return my book, please!" she asked politely, _POLITELY._

"Hah, mocking girls like babies, is that all you can do, stupid wimp?" Gray spoke from the side, stopping from eating his meat just to cause a fight. Juvia sighed, "Not again." when Jellal removed his eyes from Erza and stared at him in anger.

"What did you just say, popsicle?" Jellal came rushing into Gray, his fists together as if ready to fight. Gray smirked, "getting deaf now, are we? Must be because of your wimpy ass self!" and the fight begins. The two held each other by the collars ( _yes, Gray is fully clothed_ ) and headbutted each other, not wanting to lose to either of them.

"Oi! What're you doing?! Fighting without me? That's not fair!" A loud voice echoed from the guild, and from that tone, and the posture––it could only be _Gajeel_. A Gajeel without piercings, without his long hair, without the usual gangster look, and most of all... without clothes.

Gajeel immediately went near the brawl and joined them, not noticing someone who came from behind. "Oh, Gajeel-sama! You can do it! Levy's cheering!" and it was like hell wasn't enough for this suffering, that they see Levy, body covered as much as possible, her blue hair in curls, with that signature hat, waving from the pillars and shouting Gajeel's name over and over again.

"Jellal, please give my book back! I'm doing something importan–"

"Shut up, bookworm! Nothing could be more important than this!" Jellal punched Gray who just dodged and punched Gajeel.

"Go, go, Gajeel-sama! Fight them! Levy loves you with all her heart! Gajeel-sama, fight!"

"L-Levy, just stop it." Gajeel sighed and looked horrified with the embarrassment Levy just caused. Well, it wasn't like she doesn't do it all the time though.

"Geez, everyone, stop fighting! Gray! Jellal! Gajeel! Just sto––"

"You spoke out Gajeel-sama's name so lovingly... _Love rival_ ," Juvia felt the daggers pointed at her with Levy's furious eyes. She gulped and immediately took a defensive stance, "n-no, Levy! I was just trying to stop–"

"Enough of this!"

A stern shout silenced the guild. Everyone was in awe as they stared at _Lucy_ , also known as Titania, walking down the guild hall with a calm and an expressionless _Natsu_ trailing behind. Everyone gulped and felt as if they were frozen as Lucy made way to the front. She was mad, and she wasn't having any of these right now.

 _"What do you imbeciles think you're doing?"_

Back from the outside of the storage room, the group gulped as they watched the scenarios unfold. Lucy gulped at her own self's words. It just didn't fit her. She wants to sigh loudly to at least release her from all the shock and stress she's been feeling, but she knew it will blow their cover. Everyone else felt the same, too.

Erza lost color on her face, she couldn't believe the feared Erza has gone to ashes! Juvia was embarrassed, both for her counterpartʼs lack of clothing and for screaming at Gray and the others just like that. Levy was downright filled with different shades of red, she couldn't believe how brave that other Levy was for confessing her feelings to Gajeel! The boys were also shocked; Gray never teased Juvia upfront like that, Natsu wasn't very calm either, and Gajeel... with that freaking hair, and no clothes? Jellal had it worst though. His counterpart had long hair and piercings – it was surprising he still held the calm face.

Overall, it was a freaking nightmare. And they don't know what to do from now on.

( _Hi! So, one major advice in reading this story is... please don't try and look for some logical explanations or what with this story because this is highkey crack. I haven't even thought of what to write next akdjfhsdjfh anYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING STAY HEALTHY!)_


End file.
